A heroes Quest
by KillerofBraincells
Summary: When Ron gets attacked and dissapears, not only Kim but also Monique and Ned are getting ready for an adventure all around the world. But apparently, Japan is also searching for "the one"...


**Introduction:** So this is supposed to be my first longer story, and I hope you guys like it. Tell me when you feel something is odd about the story or how the characters act, and I'll will make it better.

Kim Possible belongs to Disney

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was looking at the sign in shock and disbelieve. Kim was standing next to him, watching him with a look of sympathy, and she knew how hard this had to be for him.

And it was.

Ron had the feeling his world just had collapsed, and he couldn't stand the fact that it was over.

The evil won.

„How can this be Kim? How could this happen? This is the end of the world!" he yelled, falling onto his knees and starting to hammer his fists into the ground.

He just never believed that this could even happen. Kim went down to him and stroke over his back.

„I know it is hard, but dont you think you overreact, just a little bit?" she tenderly asked, knowing that he would never agree with that.

„Overreacting? The closed the Bueno Nacho!" he screamed with, what Kim thought to be tears, in his eyes.

„Yeah, I know Ron. I can read the sign too. And I also have alot of great memories connected to this place, but if its gone, its gone. You will have to move on." she replied, hoping that he would agree with her this time, but she also knew how childish he could be.

„Never KP! Rufus and I will get this place back to business!" he said, and the mole rat in his jeans pocket nodded quickly.

„Seems like I wont be able to stop you." she sighed.

Kim then took his face in her hand and kiss him deeply.

„But dont get into trouble, allright?"

Ron nodded smiling, before his „warrior"-face came up, and he ran towards the his favorite restaurant that had a big sign in front of it, showing off the word CLOSED in red letters.

„Kim, over here girl!" Monique called her best friend as she saw Kim walking into the park.

As the redhead approached her, she noticed that someone was missing.

„Where is Ron?" she asked as Kim was sitting down on the bench next to her.

„He wants to find out why the Bueno Nacho got closed." Kim answered, and Moniques shut closed her eyes for a second.

„Poor boy." she said as she opened them again. „Why didn't you stay with him?"

„We were supposed to meet here."

„Yeah I know, but that probably is one of the worst moments in his life for him." Monique said, thinking about how the place was something like their own Headquarters, how they always had fun there, and shared all their thoughts with each other.

„Yeah, your right. I should be with him." Kim replied after a few seconds of silence and raised herself from the bench.

„So should I!" Monique said smiling at her friend before they both ran off towards Bueno Nacho.

Ron entered the Bueno Nacho, ignoring all the warning signs that were standing around in front of it and looked at the beauty he ate in for almost the last nine years. He didn't understand how they could ever close this place. How they could even think about it. It was his second home. He slowly walked towards the counter, looking for someone he could talk to, but the Bueno Nacho seemed to be empty. Well, according to the signs outsite, it should be. After establishing that he was all alone, he sat down at his favorite table, the one he was always sitting at with his friends. With the few he had. A little sigh escaped him as he could see Kim and Rufus sitting in front of him, clear as glass, like everything would be normal. He knew it was really silly, but this place meant alot to him.

He didnt wanna give it up.

He stood up again and ambled behind the counter where Ned would usally stand, taking the orders and making him the great food he loved to eat.

„Why, oh why would they do this?" he asked with depression in his voice.

„I have no clue."

Ron twirled around and found Ned coming out of the storage.

„Ned! So you are still here?" Ron asked, sort of relieved, but still feeling like someone just told him KP broke up with him. This thought in it self made him lay a hand on his chest where his heart was probably located. It was way worse.

„Sure I am still here. I am the manager after all." Ned answered, not looking up from a crate of box he just pulled out of the storage room.

„But if Bueno Nacho is closed, what left is there to manage?" Ron asked in a silly voice, which caused Ned to glare at him with a look saying: „Dont mess with me."

Realising that Ron apparently just hit a nerve, he started to help Ned check the inventory.

They both sat down on the ground, opened the boxes in front of them and checked if everything that was supposed to be, really was in them.

They both didn't really look at each other while doing so, just sighing once in a while, and once Ned was pointing at a ketchup bottle Ron overlooked. After about twenty minutes Ron slowly stood up and started walking around in the restaurant to get himself comfortable again.

„You really dont have to help me Ron." Ned said after he watched him for a while.

„What are you talking about? Your my buddy and this is my favorite restaurant. Sure I am gonna help you." Ron replied smiling at him, earning himself a grin from Ned.

It was true that Ned was a really...well...business like guy. Most of the time he was serious, but he also could be funny and just like Ron, he was a little geek.

After another minute Ron walked back to him and sat back down again, looking in despair at the huge mountains of boxes that still weren't opened.

„You have to do this all the time right?" Ron asked curiously. Ned just nodded and scratched his head a little bit, cause one of the boxes apparently didn't come with ordered amount of salsa sauce.

„Dude, I'd die if I would have to go throught this every once in a while." Ron proclaimed, opening one of the boxes right in front of him. As he reached for the list with the ordered items, something inside of him snapped and he jumped up screaming: „Okay, thats it!"

Ned laughed for a short while as Ron was taking a tablet and started to hit himself with it.

Rufus in Rons pockets hoped that his best friend didn't just completely lose it, but then again, that wouldn't change anything between them. He climed about on his shoulder and carefully bit into Rons cheek, making him stop to jump up in the sudden feel of pain he wasn't creating himself.

He looked down at the worried looking naked mole rat, started to smile and pet his head.

„Is everything okay again Ron?" Ned asked now, hoping that he didn't really hurt himself

„Yeah everything is just fine." Ron replied, not really sure if this was the truth, but they both had better things to do, then worry about his health.

They both went back to work and shared their wonderfull moments in this restaurant, while both more than once said that they couldn't believe that Bueno Nacho was going to be closed.

„What are they thinking?" Ron asked loud, while Ned was just shaking his head.

„If I would know, I'd feel so much better. But there really is no reason for them. I mean, there are enough customers, and with you alone there is allready enough money to keep this business alive."

Ron laughed out loud and Ned just smiled while opening the next box.

They both stoped and turned around as the entrance was suddenly opened.

„It is closed, I will have to ask you to leave again." Ned said while he was standing up.

As he turned around and faced the person that just entered, the coloures in his face faded and he was almost ready to pass out.

„I think I'll stay."

Kim and Monique turned around the last corner and finally arrived at the Bueno Nacho. The both quickly crossed the street and where halfway on it, as a large explosion threw them back.

Kim shivered as her face made contact with the hard ground and blood was flowing out of it, but she pulled her self together and went up, looking for a sign of Monique, which luckily didn't get more hurt than Kim.

But then she realised something.

Something that should have been the first thing for her to realise.

She jumped up onto her feet and looked over to the Bueno Nacho that was now nothing more than dusty ruins. The Closed sign was the only thing still hanging.

„RON!"


End file.
